mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Herald of Galactus
The Heralds of Galactus are fictional characters appearing in publications published by Marvel Comics. The Herald concept was introduced in Fantastic Four #48 (March 1966) - with the character the Silver Surfer - by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Publication history The Heralds existing in the main continuity of the Marvel Universe include the Fallen One, retrospectively revealed to be the first Herald in Thanos #11 (Aug. 2004); the Silver Surfer in Fantastic Four #48 (March 1966); Gabriel the Air-Walker in Fantastic Four #120 (March 1972) (revealed to be an android copy of the original in Thor #305 - 306 (March - April 1981); Firelord;Thor #225 July 1974) the Destroyer (a temporary substitute); Thor #228 (Oct. 1974) Terrax the Tamer; Fantastic Four #211 (Oct. 1979) Nova (Frankie Raye);Fantastic Four #244 (Jul. 1982) Morg the Executioner;Silver Surfer vol. 3, #70 (Sep. 1992) Red Shift;Galactus: the Devourer (Sept. 1999 - March 2000) Johnny StormFantastic Four #520 (Jan. 2005) and Stardust.Stormbreaker: The Saga of Beta Ray Bill #1 - 6 (March - Aug. 2005) Biography The cosmic entity Galactus maintains his existence by devouring planets that have the potential for supporting life, and as such utilizes a Herald to scour the universe in search of suitable worlds. Upon pinpointing the requisite planetary body, the Herald signals Galactus, resulting in his arrival on the world's surface followed by the deployment of the Elemental Converter — a colossal machine capable of draining all life energy from the planet within minutes. If the world in question supports a sentient civilization, the Herald will often be forced into battle with inhabitants who attempt to drive Galactus away. Fantastic Four #257 (Aug. 1983) Prior to the revelation that the prototype Herald the Fallen One exists, Norrin Radd was considered to be Galactus' first Herald,Thanos #11 (Aug. 2004) offering his services in exchange for sparing his planet, Zenn-La. Galactus accepts, transforming Radd into the Silver Surfer.Silver Surfer #1 (Aug. 1968) Powers and abilities Galactus bestows the Power Cosmic on each Herald, which grants them a range of abilities, including extremely high levels of super strength, stamina, and durability (totally impervious to the rigors of space); enhanced reflexes; energy manipulation; molecular transmutation; a degree of "cosmic awareness" (ability to perceive the happenings of the universe); flight and the ability to travel at superluminal velocities in space. As the Heralds are indirectly responsible for the destruction of many worlds and in turn extinction of many species, Galactus suppresses all feelings of guilt and remorse in those of his Heralds who have a conscience. Despite this, some of Galactus' Heralds - such as the Silver Surfer and Nova - have rebelled and left their master. Fantastic Four #50 (May 1966) and Fantastic Four #242 (May 1982) Other versions A number of other versions exist, almost all of which are alternate universe characters that exist outside of mainstream Marvel continuity. These include Superman, Dazzler;What If? #33 (June 1982) Golden Oldie (a dream sequence);Marvel Team-Up #137 (Jan. 1984) "Plasma";Fantastic Four vol. 2, #11 (Sep. 1997) Dark Angel;Cyberspace 3000 #2 (Aug. 1993) "Starglow";What If #37 (Feb. 1983) Dominas the Wavemaster;Last Planet Standing #1 (July 2006) Kryptonian;Superman/Fantastic Four #1 (April 1999)Sabretooth;Exiles #88 (Jan. 2007) Thor What If? Featuring Thor (Dec. 2005) and The World Breaker.What If World War Hulk #1 (Feb. 2010) In other media Television * In the 1990's Fantastic Four animated series season 1 the Silver Surfer, Fire-lord, and Terrax fight the Fantastic Four while Galactus attempts to feed on Earth. In season two all but the presence of Silver surfer in that battle is ignored as Terrax is seen again and refered to as being the replacement for the Silver Surfer. In the Episode "When Calls Galactus" Terrax is killed/turned into a worm and Nova (Frankie Raye) becomes the new herald. * In the Silver Surfer animated series, the Silver Surfer is the herald for a very short time (episode wise) and is replaced by Nova (Frankie Raye) after the young girl somehow teleports onto his ship after Galactus and Silver Surfer part ways. Both heralds have regular apperances on the show and even team up at times. * Besides Silver Surfer, several of the Heralds (Firelord, Terrax and Stardust) appear in the The Super Hero Squad Show episode "Last Exit Before Doomsday" and "This Al Dente Earth". Footnotes See also * Galactus * Tyrant External links * Heralds of Galactus at Marvel.com Category:Fictional henchmen Category:The Silver Surfer Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby fr:Hérauts de Galactus fi:Galactuksen apulaiset Write the text of your article here!